


A Heart Attack Of Volts

by einsKai



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (It's not), 3+1 Things, Humor, Is this a Because of Pancakes reference?!, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: "Honey.”“Yes?”This guy would be the death of him.OR: Three times Juza accidentally called Banri by an affectionate nickname, and one time he didn't do it on accident.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 28
Kudos: 221





	A Heart Attack Of Volts

**Author's Note:**

> once in a blue moon, i too return to my roots and write comedy.
> 
> the joke is that it's 3am rn and there's literally a blue moon.
> 
> yeah this was just a joke about juza's pancake costume line, at least at 0:37 it was, and now it's 3:27 as i'm writing this note and it became a little fic.
> 
> have fun reading :D
> 
> -kai

I.

Halloween was coming up, and Banri didn’t have a costume.

Well, he could just wear any of the costumes he had worn for their plays, but seriously? What kind of Halloween costume was a dude with a hat, a dude with glasses, and another dude in a funky shirt? Boring.

He had thought about asking Izumi, but the answer he had gotten was _less_ than satisfactory. A bunny, pfft. Leave that to Tsuzuru.

“Hey Hyodo”, he said, not looking up from his phone, even though he hadn’t even been paying attention to what was happening on screen in the first place.

Juza, who had just entered their room, turned around. “What is it?”

“Do you wanna do a partner costume for Halloween?”, Banri asked.

Hey, he was desperate.

“What, you wanna be my maple syrup?”

Banri felt about a million volts run through his body.

There were so many things wrong with that sentence.

 _His_ maple syrup? His _maple syrup_? Where did the possessive adjective come from? And where the hell did the maple syrup come from? Was this some kind of prank? Was there a hidden camera? He wouldn’t put it past Itaru to do something like that, but _Juza_? No way. He had to be serious.

“Uhm??”, Banri managed to eloquently sum up his thought process. Great job, really.

“I’m going to be a pancake”, Juza said. There was no trace of “joke” in his expression. He was totally serious. “Sakyo-san said it would be a good idea.”

 _Sayko_ did? Now even the old man had turned on Juza. Poor thing. Banri almost felt sorry for him.

“That’s a—”

Emphasis on _almost._

On the other hand. He’d really like to see Juza dressing up as a pancake.

“You know what”, he got up and put his hand on Juza’s shoulder like he was some kind of patronising weirdo uncle at a family gathering. The kind that complained about “women” as if a gender made you a member of a different species and then asked why you had stopped replying. “That idea is so you. Go for it, talk to Yuki and he’ll figure something out.”

“So you’ll be my maple syrup?”

“I didn’t say that! I want to be something scary for Halloween.”

“Not having maple syrup for pancakes is pretty scary”, Juza admitted.

Banri wanted to headbutt him. Not hard enough to break his nose or anything, but like. To make him realise that what he was saying didn’t make any sense.

“Yeah. Anyway I’m off. I’ll ask other people for costume advice. People who aren’t telling me to dress up as a bunny or asking me to be their maple syrup.”

When he closed the door, he heard his roommate mumble something about his maple syrup.

These electric shocks weren’t good for his heart.

II.

“Honey.”

“Yes?”

Taichi’s tea went down the wrong pipe, and Omi did his best to help him cough it up again, but he was looking at Banri as if he was some extremely amusing specimen of whatever his club was doing an exhibition on next.

What.

“No, I meant. Give me the honey”, Juza clarified.

Ah. Shit. He messed up.

This was all because of that terrible improvisation they had done the other day. What kind of topic is “domesticity” for Autumn Troupe improv? Leave the sappy stuff to Spring and Winter. Banri felt his entire body heat up. This electricity again. It wasn’t like Juza had called him by a nickname. He just wanted to eat sweet bee waste. Just that, right?

“What do we say, Hyodo?”, Sakyo interrupted Banri’s spiralling thoughts.

Juza seemed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at Sakyo. Smart, whatever hell would have awaited him after that, Banri didn’t want to witness it.

“Please. Honey?”

Oh come _on_.

“Fine. Fine! Is anybody else hearing this? Here, have your fucking honey. _Honey_.”

Taichi’s coughing returned, but this time it didn’t sound like there was actually any tea in places it shouldn’t be.

What the hell.

III.

Banri was good at all the little games Izumi pulled out when they were rehearsing. Of course he was, he was good at _everything_. Tongue twisters, stretches, weird element themed massages they had to do on their fellow actors, musical chairs (extreme edition), everything.

Even the marriage proposal game.

It was a joint practice with Winter Troupe, and of course those guys were the absolute pros at this.

The point was not to laugh, and Banri wasn’t sure if Tasuku _could_ even laugh.

Just kidding, but for real, out of their two troupes, who’d laugh when told “I love you. Will you marry me?” by a fellow troupe member? Azuma probably heard that 7349873 times in his life, Tasuku was giving 100% for the role of the not-laughing person who proposes or is proposed to, Hisoka probably didn’t even notice they were playing a game, Tsumugi was just really good at self-control, and Homare busted out poem after poem instead of the correct “Yes I do.” and that was the only reason why he got disqualified.  
Sakyo accidentally said “no way, you can’t afford a wedding” to Taichi once, but that was the only time he had ever messed up the game, Juza just didn’t laugh, Omi might let out an awkward chuckle, and Taichi became engrossed in the prospect of romance, and Banri was impeccable at games, so… what was the point?

“I love you”, Banri said, turning a pleading gaze towards Juza. He was going for the “I know I’m not worth it, but won’t you consider me?”-proposal. Even though he was completely worth it. He was a keeper. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course, Darling.”

The gasps around them signalled that something was wrong.

Banri looked around.

Tsumugi looked like he had just watched a puppy video (without breaking the device he was watching it with), Homare was furiously scribbling away (not a good sign), even Hisoka was looking at him with a wide eye. “Adorable”, Azuma mouthed into his direction. Only Tasuku was still too occupied with acting to react.  
Taichi was hiding his blushing face in his hands, Omi was wearing the same expression as he had during the breakfast table incident (Banri refused to call it the Honey Incident, as he knew Itaru did), and Sakyo just looked like he was ascending to the next plane of existence because of second-hand embarrassment.

Ah.

Oh.

Oh _no_.

The volts were back.

Was there a name for a group of volts? Like a school of dolphins or a murder of crows, maybe there was a heart attack of volts.

Because a heart attack was what Banri felt like right now.

“You’re out, Banri-kun, Juza-kun”, Izumi said.

“What?!”, Banri woke up from his stupor. “I didn’t do anything wrong though?”

“I think this one is on both of you”, she said.

Banri stared at Juza, who seemed to be blissfully unaware of what he had done.

This guy would be the death of him.

+1

“Hey Settsu.”

“What.”

It was pretty late, and Banri had hoped that Juza would already be asleep when he sneaked into their room after a stress-relieving gaming session.

No such luck.

Banri pulled his shirt over his head and changed into a more comfortable shirt for sleeping.

“I love you.”

“You’re kidding, right?”, Banri snapped at the bunk bed where Juza was holed up. “This is payback for the game today, right? Just so you know, it wasn’t _me_ who messed up my line. And it was only one line too. The whole game is two lines. How did you manage to mess that one up?”

“It isn’t payback”, Juza mumbled.

Huh. So they were really doing this.

“Then call me that more often”, he said, and hoped that the rustling of his (super fashionable, shut up about leopard prints being ugly) pants being thrown into the laundry basket was louder than his voice.

“Call you what more often?”

Was that _mischief_ he heard in Juza’s voice? He hadn’t been aware that the other was capable of such complicated nuance.

“You know”, he vaguely gestured with his hand until he remembered that Juza was on the bed, and he was down here, and Juza couldn’t really see him in their dark room.

“You mean ‘darling’?”

Banri groaned exasperatedly. He couldn’t handle this.

“’Honey’? ‘Love of my life’? ‘My maple syrup’?”

“Shut up already”, Banri was climbing up the ladder to Juza’s bed now. “You were _aware_ of what you were doing? If you were, props. You got me worked up over this.”

“I wasn’t really, I guess. But Taichi and Azuma-san told me.”

Banri had reached the top of the ladder.

“Stop talking about other people when we’re about to kiss.”

“We’re about to kiss?”

They were.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first A3 fic. it wasn't a tragedy, way to go me!
> 
> what kind of partner costumes would you like to wear with a friend or s/o? Pancake and Maple Syrup is definitely higher on my list than it would've been before now.
> 
> if you want to talk to me you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins_kai)~
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> -kai


End file.
